Two Worlds Collide
by GrecoEgyptian
Summary: After Giants tried to take over Olympus, and a serpent tried to swallow the sun. Two worlds must unite to defeat one enemy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: OC Characters

**Author's note: HI! My name is Gabi, I live in Laguna Beach. I have been wanting to write stories for a while now, and I have figured out that my time was now. In this story I tried to keep it as close to the original as possible. There will be some minor changes like, Percy Jackson will have a twin sister, Sally Jackson is a descendent of the pharaoh Khaba. This takes place after Blood of Olympus, and Staff of Serapis. Also there is no Walt, just pretend like he never existed. Okay StoryTime!**

* * *

Andromeda "Kane" (Real last name unknown)

Female

Age: 17 (about to turn 18)

Eye of Anubis

Lives in: Brooklyn, New York, USA

Description: Dark Brown / Black, hair. Calm blue/green eyes. Light, natural tan. Slim with slight curves.  
Height: 5'6"

Personality: (You'll find out ;).)

Current skills:

-Control the dead  
-Speak to ghosts  
-Control mummy linen  
-Turn into a jackal  
-perform spells  
-open portals

Current Weapons:

-Charmed Netjeri blade (given by Anubis); When one is removed from her holster, another takes it's place

-Staff (hand carved); made from meteoric iron with a jackal head on top

Siblings: none (yet)

Parents: unknown (Amos Kane is father figure)

Current enemies:  
-Apophis  
-Setne  
-Sarah Jacobi  
-Sobek  
-demons

* * *

**AN:Thanks for reading guys! Leave a comment if you like that idea and...if one of you want your own OC character I'm choosing 2 characters so leave a name, age, demigod or magician, and parent. Okay I hope you enjoyed the story.**

**xoxo,Gabi**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Percy's P.O.V

I woke up in Cabin 3 with a loud knocking on the door.

"Percy!", yelled Annabeth. I rolled out of bed and walked to the door," What do you need this early in the morning, Wise Girl?", I said squinting in the light of the sun.

" Seaweed brain its 11:30 in the morning, you missed breakfast." she stated.

" Oh, really… wait nevermind, what's wrong though?"

"Chiron called us to the big house. Let's go."

"Wait a minute for me to get ready."

" 'kay."

I walked back into my cabin and got out some fresh clothes from the closet. After I looked into my mirror, it always shocks me what I see. I can't recognize myself from one year ago, I have a few small scars on my face from Greece, my gray streak in my hair faded out, but was surprised me the most were my eyes, they were filled with memories that most people my age would never have to go through.

" Perce, come on."

"Right behind ya Wise Girl."

We started walking to the big house, looking around at Camp, there were way more cabins now that Jason has been going back and forth from here to Camp Jupiter. He is still trying to ind a way to make that action figure he promised Kymopoleia. I saw a few Romans who are here on an exchange program from San Fransisco. Yep, both camps have come a long way. Reyna and Frank are great Praeators, and Frank and Hazel are planning on visiting New Orleans next summer. Tyson, Ella, and Rachel still haven't come back from back from Camp Jupiter, but they are making great progress on the Syll… Sibly… the prophecy book. Nico is well too, he's been in a good mood ever since the battle with Gaea, he's very close with us, and has been spending a lot of time with Will Solace. We've gotten past the whole Crush on me thing, I got over some of the shock too. And Annabeth and I,well, we're great. We're finishing up our senior year at Goode , then after that it's straight to New Rome for College. Apparently Surfing isn't a major, as Annabeth tells me. And Leo well, he's been missing since the battle, and we don't know whether he's alive or not.

We were walking into Big House when I noticed that the rest of the seven along with Nico were there (except for Hazel and Frank, and of course Leo) sitting around the ping-pong table.

" Ah, good you two are here, come sit down with us." Chiron said. " Okay, now that we are all here, I would like to discuss something with you all. Percy, Annabeth has informed me a "special" meeting you two had a while ago. Would you two like to inform the rest of the team."

Annabeth and I exchanged looks, we swore that the conversation would stay in between us and Chiron, but it was time we told everyone, they deserved to know.

Annabeth started," Alright well a month or two before Percy disappeared, we were getting reports of a disturbance in the suburbs of the Hamptons, so when he went to check it out he found that someone else was already there, only he wasn't like an ordinary mortal. His name was Carter, he and Percy teamed up to defeat the monster and then they parted ways, the monster they defeated, it wasn't Greek, we don't know what it was but Carter knew. Anyway a few weeks ago, as I was leaving an internship interview…"

I droned out the rest of the story an observed everyone around us, they were curious on who these mystery people were. Then I looked at my palm in the light I could see the eye Carter drew on it. Many times I have been tempted to say his name. Heck I wanted to do it when we were fighting Gaea, I wanted to know what would happen. Annabeth finishes retelling the story and everyone was shocked.

Piper started." Wait, so if they weren't Greek, or Roman, or even mortal, what are they?"

"I've done some research, and I have to say… Egyptian." Annabeth stated.

"Well, if there are Greeks and Romans, then why not Egyptians." Jason reasoned.

"But then, does that mean that all mythology and religion exists?" Piper questioned.

A silence fell over the room, the idea of there being thousands of other gods and monsters all around the world sent shivers up my spine.

Nico broke the silence," If there are others, where are they?"

This time I answered," I don't know and I don't want to know, if there is someone out there that wants us to meet so badly then the best thing we can do to avoid trouble is to not seek them out." Although with our luck I knew that probably won't happen.

Everyone was so in thought that we didn't know the launch horn sounded till Chiron told us.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Andromeda's POV

"Kay, kids it's a very simple spell, HI'Nehm. Now do any of you know what that means…" I asked.

Currently I was teaching the anklebiters, some simple spells, to keep them busy and prevent them from making any more messes around Brooklyn House. I already got a complaint from Julian when one of Shelby's drawings became real and started attacking him with glitter and crayons. Then Jaz burst into the room,"Andy, Carter and Sadie need you in the Library. Come on." she demanded.

"Okay, kids stay here and draw, I'll be right back." I ordered, hoping that at least that wouldn't turn into a fiasco like I predicted this would be. With that I followed Jaz outside the room, wondering what they would need me for. Don't get me wrong I love them like siblings, it's just that Carter and Sadie started acting weird a while ago. Most wouldn't notice but I'm observant that way, the late nights they stay in the library, the secret discussions they have with Amos, even the weird looks they send each other. The worst part is they won't tell me, or even Zia, whenever we ask what's wrong they just say nothing and walk away. As we walk into the Library I see that Zia, Carter, and Sadie are the only ones there.

"What you need me for?" I ask them.

"Actually, I called this meeting." Zia informed. Which in a way surprised me since it's usually Carter, him being the "Pharoah" and all.

"Can we get this on the move, I have a class to teach." Sadie whined.

"Whatever Zia has to say, it must be important." Carter scolded.

"He is right. Last night I had a dream, it was strange really, I was standing in front of a large tree, and I didn't know where I was but a voice kept whispering in my ear,'Long Island''. It was amazing really, as soon as she said it Sadie and Carters' faces went pale, like Anubis pale. 5 minutes of silence past, and I was waiting, but they didn't move.

Finally I broke the silence," Maybe it's a sign, a vision or something that we need to check out this 'tree in Long Island' or whatever. We should call up a team to go check it out." I said standing up from my chair.

"No," Carter exclaimed,"No, maybe we shouldn't, I mean maybe that voice was evil, or the tree is a trap."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with Carter! I mean it might not even be that big of a deal, we should probably just ignore it, 'ya know, avoid the collision." Sadie reasoned.

"Are you sure," Zia argued," because I have this feel-"

"Alright, thats it!" I cut them off,slamming my palms into the table," I want to know what you two are hiding and I want to know now! What's wrong! Why are you two arguing with Zia and I? What's so scary over there in Long Island, that you guys are willing to do anything to avoid it! What are you hiding?! You two are my family, I deserve to know!" I fumed while waiting for one of them to speak.

"Nothing is wrong, Andromeda." Carter said while finding an interest in his shoes.

"Oh well, then there should be no problem when Zia and I go check out Long Island. Let's go Zia." I called out while storming out of the room. She walked with me.

"Wait!" we were stopped by a voice," We'll go with you two… you shouldn't find this out alone." Sadie mumbled the rest, while she and Carter ran to catch up with us.

We ran into Jaz on the way, and Zia informed her that she would be in charge while we went on a "special" went up to the roof and I helped Carter strap the boat to Freak. Surprised he stayed this long but anyway, there we were soaring in the sky, I looked down and realized we were in Manhattan(or above it I guess). I've never been here, once. I know what you're thinking, that I'm not a "real" New Yorker since I've never been to Manhattan, but hey Amos said it was dangerous. Amos. I haven't thought about him lately, my sort-of-dad. I've known him my whole life, he's the first thing I had to a family, but he never let me call him dad. He always made it clear that he was not my father and would never take his place. So he made me call him Amos, regular, normal, not-my-dad Amos. At first I was confused, but as I got older it became clear to me, he was avoiding trouble. He didn't want to go through the whole teenage "I found out I'm adopted" drama, and frankly I would the same thing. I mean I'm not overly dramatic like Sadie, but ohhh I'm close. Even though he wasn't my father, he never told me about my parents either. I asked him for the first time when I was six and he said that he was a friend of my mother, and she gave me to him, and whenever I would ask again he would always say, "I'm not going to answer because you remember my first answer." and that was that. The one thing he would tell me about was my amulet, not my Egyptian one, but the one I've had since well forever. It's a small horseshoe/U thing attached to a simple gold chain. Amos said it was a gift from my father, and I loved it, because it was the only thing they ever gave to me. I would always wonder about my parents, how they looked, how they acted, why they gave me away. I had faint memories about them, since I was young when they left me,simple things like my mom's warm,soothing scent, or my father's dazzling smile. Sometimes I would throw the necklace at the wall screaming at them furiously, other times I would cry while holding it, asking why the left, but I always kept it on, confusingly enough. My thoughts were broken though as I heard screeching and squalling in the background. The first thing I noticed is that Freak was freaking out (pun intended), the second thing I noticed is that we weren't flying anyore…

… we were falling.

"UOAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**AN: Hey Guys! Thx for reading this chapter. I do want to tell you guys my "updating" schedule. I will try to update everyday. If I miss a day or two just know that I don't like doing that it's just that I have a busy schedule with school and everything. But know that I will honestly try to keep up an every day schedule. Just don't shoot me if I don't. :P :D**

**Thank you all again for reading and supporting.!**


End file.
